Here & Queer
by FallingSnow7
Summary: What would happen if Shuichi found out he had a fiancée? All hell would break loose. Especially when he was interrupted when he enjoying his time with Yuki.
1. Interruption

Here and Queer

By: FallingSnow7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gravitation characters.

Chapter One: Interruption

Papers were scattered all around the living room floor. On the couch lay Shuichi fast asleep. The house was silent except for the continuous ticking produced by a clock above the counter. That and the fast clicking of keys from a keyboard that Yuki was presently typing vigorously away at. The deadline was way past due and so he had to pull all nighters for the past three days. Shuichi had said he would stay up with him. Yuki had said it was impossible and that he'd fall asleep as soon as he hit the couch. Of course Shuichi denied and made it a bet. If he fell asleep he'd let Yuki take him any way he wanted. He agreed and the battle to stay awake commenced.

Thinking about his lover had made Yuki stop what he was typing. It was nearly finished and so he decided to leave it for tomorrow, instead deciding to crack the mystery of why it was so damn quiet. Usually at this hour, Shuichi would be high on caffeine trying to stay awake. Saving his work and turning the computer off, he made his way to the living room where he knew Shuichi resided.

"Oi, brat why are you so quiet?" Instead of an angry retort, he was met with silence. Walking to the front of the couch, a small smile graced his lips. He ran a hand through his silk like bangs and shook his head from side to side.

"So you couldn't hold out after all. I guess that means I won the bet." He smiled to himself and crouched down on his knees, laying his head in his arm. He starred intently at Shuichi's face, memorizing it for the one-hundredth time. Times like this when the "idiot" was actually tired and unable to fight were the times he liked most. Times when he could just stare and get lost in him. He pushed stray bangs out of his lovers closed eyes. Shuichi twitched but did not wake. Deciding to let the boy sleep Yuki went to the bedroom to ready the bed. When he came back Shuichi was sitting up apparently still asleep.

"Shuichi?" said boy slumped forward nearly hitting the coffee table if not for Yuki.

"Mmm...Yuki..." Shuichi shifted, cuddling close to the taller man. He yawned and turned teary eyes up at Yuki. "Mmm... Yuki...just now were you here or was I...yawn... dreaming?"

"I just came to get you. We're going to bed."

"Bed, that's nice. Can I sleep with you Yuki?" Shuichi said in a daze. He probably thought this was a dream too.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Yuki." Shuichi gave a small kiss to Yuki's chest as he pulled away and wobbled his way to the bed room, or at least he tried, Yuki caught him for the second time just as he was about to trip over the papers that were scattered about.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Would you?" Yuki just shook his head in amusement, picking Shuichi up bridal style and carrying him to their bed.

He gently laid Shuichi on the left side of the bed. Walking around to the other side he took off his shirt and climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around Shuichi and spooning him. Shuichi instinctively placed his arm above Yuki's and intertwined their fingers, scooting back deeper into the embrace. Yuki kissed the back of Shuichi's neck and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Shu." Yuki fell asleep right after, contentment plastered on his face. His last thoughts were how something so cute could also be so annoying?

Yuki woke with a start. The morning light that shown through his dark curtains bothered him. 'Stupid sun.' he groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. He turned to look at the clock on the nightstand using his hand to shield his eyes.

7:30a.m.

Yuki turned back around and grunted in disapproval. 'And here I thought I'd sleep in.' He roughly pulled the pillow over his head, trying to fall back asleep. Seconds later he felt his pillow pulled away from him. He shielded his eye expecting to be blinded again but noticed the curtains had been pulled together. 'Who…? I know it's not Shuichi. That idiot left for work a while ago. So then who...' lost in his revere, Yuki did not notice the slight sink in the bed behind him. His body stiffened when he felt a warm tongue graze his ear. He then noticed a pair of small hands wrap around him from behind. Realizing who it was he relaxed considerably. 'Dumb moron, he's late for work.' He suppressed a moan as the tongue continued to toy with his sensitive ear. 'If he doesn't stop, I can't guarantee I'll be gentle.'

He tried to turn over but Shuichi stopped him effortlessly by nibbling on his lobe. Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He let out a small gasp and growled back at Shuichi, "You had better be asleep or I'll..."

"Good morning to you too." Shuichi said after he let go of Yuki's ear to speak. Yuki's hand quickly went to his violated ear. Shuichi yawned and stretched alongside his lover, his embrace never broken in the process. Yuki could feel Shuichi's length press shyly against him. 'What is he so exited about?'

"Did you sleep well?" Shuichi cooed into Yuki's ear. Having had enough, Yuki turned in the embrace and pulled Shuichi on top of him so now the boy straddled his hips and was far away from his ear. He knew Shuichi could feel his arousal. It was currently situated in a very good spot that would bring both of them pleasure if not for their pants. Shuichi was shirtless, now that Yuki noticed and so was he.

"I slept fine." He smiled as he pushed up into Shuichi. He watched as Shuichi's eyes rolled back inside his head and he craned his neck up to the ceiling and moaned. They had never tried it this way. Maybe they would. After all he did win the bet. And Shuichi would like this way too. It gave him the control on how fast they could go or how slow. Shuichi came back to earth as he gazed lovingly at Yuki. His eyes held a different hue to them. They were not the emotional violets they usually were. This time they held a reddish tint to them. A sign of his ardor and a slight tinge of naughtiness. Shuichi ran his knuckles up Yuki's bare chest, producing the effect he wanted. Yuki arched slightly as his stiff muscles twitched when he past them. Shuichi continued this and watched as Yuki's eyes shut and he relaxed into the caress.

"You're to tense."

"Am I?" Yuki asked lost in the feeling Shuichi's hands created.

"Yes." He replied simply. Suddenly Yuki remembered something. He opened his eyes and focused on Shuichi who was rocking slightly back and forth from his ministrations. Yuki placed his hands over Shuichi's now noticing the effect his rocking was having on him.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but don't you work today?" Shuichi looked at him as though he had grown a second head then began to giggle. "No silly. Today's Saturday. My day off. And since it's my day off how about we do something, just the two of us." Yuki saw the wanting in Shuichi's eyes and decided to play with his emotions, the "evil Yuki" as Shuichi called him had awaken.

"No."

"Ahh...Yuki!" He saw how his lovers face fell considerably but he held his ground. "I'm not going to take you out on a date."

"Not a date Yuki. I was thinking of staying in bed together. We'll have each other all to ourselves for the whole day." Shuichi blushed and tried to hide it by leaning down and burying his face in Yuki's throat. Yuki gave a small laugh that had Shuichi pulling back to see what was so funny. He didn't go far though. Yuki had brought him down to meet him with a kiss.

"Have you all to myself for the whole day. In bed? Are you trying to kill me?" Shuichi smiled feeling no harshness to the question and instead felt amusement in its tone. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki pulled away, evilness shown in his eyes, "Do you want to stay?" He didn't give Shuichi the chance to answer. He distracted the boy with another mind-boggling kiss. He pulled away again, "I take it that's a no. You haven't answered."

"..." Shuichi's mind was in a haze and so he could not register Yuki's words.

"Fine. I'll start breakfast." Yuki made to get up but Shuichi had finally woken up from his stupor and pushed Yuki back forcefully, tightening his thighs around Yuki's hips.

"I want to stay. You're not going anywhere." Yuki liked it when Shuichi was forceful or angry or needy. It always made sex that more enjoyable. Of course by Shuichi being mad he meant not at him. Shuichi attacked Yuki's mouth. Yuki met him easily, being more experienced he took over. He bit Shuichi's lower lip making him gasp and giving Yuki the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside. They battled one another, Shuichi knowing Yuki would win hands down, but it was still fun. Yuki ran his hands skillfully along Shuichi's back making him arch when he tickled a certain spot. The heat was beginning to become unbearable. Shuichi decided to switch from Yuki's mouth and go for his ears again. Now lost in their passion, Yuki didn't stop nor want to stop Shuichi from pleasuring him. He arched and moaned as Shuichi rubbed against him through their pants while he sucked almost painfully on his ear lobe. Yuki attacked Shuichi's neck. The added effect made Shuichi become more zealous about his movements. They were both reaching the end of their rope, so close and then...

Ding. Dong.

"Damn." The both cursed simultaneously together. The mood was quickly dying. Shuichi buried his head in Yuki's neck, sucking lightly on the jugular. They waited hoping the person would get the message and leave so they could go back to what they were doing or going to do, while they caught their breath. Just when they though the person had left another ring emitted from the doorbell. Yuki made to get up but Shuichi stopped him again.

"Don't go. Stay here with me. Don't let them take you away from me. See only me. Think only of us when we're together like this." Shuichi said while he looked deeply into Yuki's eyes.

"That's a little selfish." Yuki teased, kissing the tip of Shuichi's nose.

"I don't care. Today is my day with you all to myself. Nobody is going to ruin it for me. Besides if it is really important they'll knock." Shuichi again engaged with Yuki a powerful kiss. Just as the mood was recreated it was set ablaze when persistent knocking began at the door. Shuichi growled to himself and quickly ended the kiss. For once Yuki wasn't the one mad and raging. He was rather enjoying this new possessive side of Shuichi. Said boy turned dark, angry eyes towards the door. If looks could kill, well...lets just say the poor door would have been the one to suffer. Shuichi turned apologetic eyes towards Yuki then stood up and stormed out of the bedroom. Yuki only smiled and slowly followed his pink-haired lover.

The knocking persisted. As Shuichi approached the door he wore a very Yuki like scowl. He grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open.

"WHAT!" he hollered angrily. Yuki stooped in the hallway leading into the apartment, behind Shuichi. On the other side of the door stood a girl around Shuichi's age, maybe younger. She was a very cute girl, with dark emerald eyes, waist long, jet-black hair, a snug fitting sundress, and heels. She wore hardly any makeup, except for a light gloss on her lips. She seemed unfazed by Shuichi's outburst.

"Shuichi, who's at the door?"

"Some..."

"Shuichi! Is it really you!" the girl cried, clasping her hands together.

"Look if your some crazed fan beat it and don't come back." Shuichi gave her a cold glare, but still she seemed unfazed. Then a huge smile spread across her face. She embraced Shuichi tightly and gave him a small kiss on his chest, which made him remember he had no shirt on.

"Oh Shuichi, darling, you haven't changed one bit. You're still so cool and composed and cold." She gushed, batting her eyelashes and flashing a brilliant smile. Shuichi looked back at Yuki, seeking help, but noticing that Yuki's gaze had gone hostile and was fixated on the girl who was throwing herself at Shuichi.

"Hey, wait a minute. I think you got the wrong guy. My name is Shuichi but I have no idea who you are." He pushed her away by her shoulders and held her firmly away at arms length.

"Shuichi that's mean. Pretending you don't know me. Say you're sorry."

"What? I'm not apologizing. Leave now!" He said firmly.

"But why?" she cried tears now in her eyes and threatening to fall over. "Why would you throw your own fiancée out of your home?" The blood drained from Shuichi's face.

"F…Fiancée?"

End Chapter One

Hope you all enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave reviews. And thank you all for reading.


	2. Here & Queer

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

"F…fiancée?" Both men's faces turned pale. Yuki pushed off the wall to stand next to Shuichi. He glared between a sobbing nineteen-year-old girl and a dumb struck boy.

"Shuichi?" he began. Shuichi turned to him and panicked. "Yuki, I swear I have no idea what she's talking about. She's probably a really big, insane fan trying to get close to me."

"You really don't remember do you?" her small question had both men looking back at her. She had stopped her crying and was now looking seriously at Shuichi. "Perhaps I should reintroduce myself to you then. My name is Tomoe Asayuki. I've come with the intention of marring you, Shuichi Shindou. You promised me that you'd marry me. And so now that I am of the age I have come to become your wife as you had promised me."

"I said that?"

"Yes. And for twelve years I have done my all in preparing myself to be a good wife to you." She placed a hand over her heart lovingly.

"Twelve years, ha? Tomoe Asayuki…" Shuichi stared at the girl. He had to admit she did look familiar. 'But where have I seen her?' Suddenly it hit him.

"Ahh!"

"Shuichi don't tell me you know her." Yuki growled angrily.

Shuichi smiled at him and said cheerfully, "Yeah. She's the lady from the grocery shop down the street that gives me discounts on the cakes because I buy so many at one time, right?" he turned his smile to her. She fell down anime style. When she recovered she had an urge to hit him, but she refrained. It would be proper to hit her future husband and so she turned to the alternative. She screamed at him.

"I'm the little girl that you use to play with at the playground every day! Even Hiro could back that up!" the sweet girl from just minutes ago turned into a raging mad women. For a second time Shuichi had a sudden revelation.

"No way…" Yuki turned sharply to glare at Shuichi.

"Shuichi you remember?" she clasped her hands together and batted her long eyelashes.

"You're the little sweet girl that Hiro and I use to play with. Tomoe I never imagined I'd see you again. You look great."

"Does this mean you'll come with me and we could get married.

"What?"

"Get inside the house the both of you. You're causing a scene." Yuki snapped, lighting a cigarette.

"Sorry Yuki." He only receive a cold glare in reply and Shuichi couldn't help but wonder why Yuki was so mad at him. His eyes widened. 'Could it be that Yuki is jealous. I know I was when I found out Yuki had a fiancée.' Shuichi suddenly smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Tomoe took him from his pleasant daydreaming. 'Oh. That's right.'

"No reason come in. Well talk at the table."

"So is he your roommate?" she asked as she followed Shuichi in to the house and to the table where Yuki was leaning on the wall.

"You could say that." Shuichi answered absentmindedly, loving how Yuki looked at that particular moment. The way his eyes were closed and a frown graced his features. He liked it when Yuki was like this. Shuichi had an urge to take, or rather Yuki take him here and now. But there was still the problem of Tomoe. Shuichi sat down with a huff. She walked to stand in front of him. Yuki happened to open his eyes then and he had to force himself not to go and murder her then and there. He could see how Shuichi shrunk away from how close she was getting. Before he could make a move to stand and get away she sat down on his lap and embraced him. Shuichi's eyes widened at looked to Yuki for help. He held his arms away as though she was fire.

Suddenly a blush spread across Shuichi's face and Yuki had the urge to scream what! Shuichi abruptly stood up forcibly, knocking Tomoe on the floor, and ran behind Yuki for protection.

"She's crazy." He whispered into Yuki's ear, clenching his hands around Yuki's bare arm. The action caused Yuki to shiver and fend off the desire that was rising up again from the simple gesture.

"Oh?" Yuki turned to face Shuichi who was cowering behind him.

"Ow. Why'd you stand up so fast? That hurt. What is it? Do you not like me?" Tomoe asked catching both men's attention, while she rubbed her tailbone. "Come on. I'm sure your roommate is tired of you already. So lets go so we can be together." She extended her hand towards Shuichi.

Shuichi took and unsteady step backwards. Seeing this, Yuki stepped in front of Shuichi protecting him from the monster that wanted to take him away.

"Actually I enjoy his company." Yuki began.

"Yuki?" Shuichi breathed lovingly. " He keeps me active and entertained." Yuki smirked suggestively back at Shuichi, whose face was colored a light pink. Shuichi notice the gleam in Yuki's eyes. 'All he ever thinks about is the time we spend in bed.' Shuichi sighed inwardly. Shuichi was pulled out of his revere by the wretched girls' voice. 

"And? Does Shuichi want to stay? Think of it this way. You won't have to baby-sit anymore. It's a win-win situation."

"He's not an object you can win at a fair." Yuki barked back angrily. 'Nobody talks about Shuichi that way.' For some reason Yuki was just not acting like himself today. He was really irritated by her.

"Yuki."

"But if you really want an answer, we'll let Shuichi decide." Yuki stepped back and away from Shuichi. Yuki could feel his pink-haired lovers' eyes on him, watching him intently. Yuki met his gaze with his hard one and asked in a calm voice, "Shuichi do you want to leave and get married or stay here?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Shuichi quickly walked over to his lover and hugged him. Yuki returned the embrace and shot Tomoe an arrogant smirk, before lifting Shuichi's chin to give him a passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended he looked at Tomoe with the most hostile look he had ever directed on a person. "There you see he doesn't want to be with you. Your wedding's off." Yuki wrapped a hand around Shuichi's waist possessively.

"I see. Shuichi you're afraid of him. Other wise you wouldn't have let him kiss you."

"What! What are you going on about?" But Tomoe would not listen. It was as though she were lost in another world, another dimension. She turned angry eyes towards Yuki.

"Your repulsive. How dare you touch Shuichi so lovingly. YOU'RE A FREAK! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she all but screamed. Shuichi's eyes narrowed dangerously and he pulled away from Yuki's embrace. Yuki watched in amusement as his enraged lover went to stand before the crazed girl.

"If anyone's repulsive it'd be you. Groveling like a child who didn't get her way. Do you want to know why I chose to stay? I'm surprised you don't know." Shuichi said in a very teasing and furious tone, something that was very unlike him. "The reason I chose to stay is because I am in love with Yuki. I'm his lover. We've been together for more than a year already. How does that saying go…? "I'm here. I'm Queer and loving every bit of it."…I guess it applies here. Don't you think Yuki?" He looked back to see a smile on Yuki's face as he shook his head in amusement.

"But it can't be, you promised." Shuichi's eyes softened then.

"I know I must have said something like that when we were kids, but I never intended to marry you. Not then. Not now. I'm sorry for hurting you this way. Please, don't waste anymore time on me. You can never have me. You're very pretty. There's no doubt in my mind that you can have any other guy. Just not this one." Tomoe looked up at Shuichi, tears now flowing from her eyes. She slapped him and then rushed out the door slamming it behind her.

"I didn't expect that." Shuichi sighed as he brought a hand to his cheek. Yuki beat him to it, however, as his hand instead landed on Yuki's.

"It's nothing." He assured when he saw the apology in Yuki's eyes, knowing full well that Yuki would not openly say it even if they were alone.

"Thanks for choosing you bastard." Yuki smiled. Shuichi smiled back at him, then faltered.

"Don't tell me you doubted me?"

"Of course not. After all you are my hole." Yuki smiled as he whispered the last part into Shuichi's ear. A blush spread across his face, whether from anger of embarrassment he could not tell. "And…" he continued, "…I know you can't live without me. After all you get very bitchy when we don't fuck. "

"Yuki!" Shuichi pushed him away and turn around. "Is that all I am to you? A toy? I'm starting to regret by decision."

"You see? Bitchy." Yuki said as he embraced Shuichi from behind. He laid a gentle kiss on Shuichi's neck.

"All jokes put aside. Thanks for choosing me. I know most of the time I'm a bastard towards you, but I don't know what I'd do if you suddenly left me." Shuichi's eyes grew to the size of large dinner plates. He turned in the embrace and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck.

"Ahh. Yuki, that's so sweet." Shuichi kissed his lover passionately, mumbling 'I love you' in-between the kiss. When they pulled apart, Shuichi rested his head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki for once was content to just stand there and hold his overly emotional lover in the solitude of their home and in the warmth of his Shuichi.

Slowly as though he was afraid, Yuki lowered his mouth to Shuichi's ear and said, "I'm here. I'm queer and I'll love you forever." It sounded real stupid to him but he knew Shuichi would forever cherish this confession in his heart. Just as he would too.

Okay hope you all enjoyed. There'll be a lemon soon. I hope. It's a sequel to the story. Whatever became of the bet? Keep a look out. I hopefully will have it posted up soon. Love you all and I hope you guys leave me wonderful reviews.


End file.
